


Easier than Google

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Both of them hide their homosexuality, Computer Malfunctions, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Google is a cupid, Google searches, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony just happens to see Steve's google history, so what happens when he finds out Steve's dirty little secret.</p>
<p>Maybe next time he should use bing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier than Google

Is it okay to be gay?  
Should I tell people I’m gay?  
Gay civil rights  
Legalizing gay marriage  
Can gay people adopt?  
How do gay people-

Tony quickly closes the screen down before his eyes can read the rest of that phrase.  
He feels his heart racing and palms sweating as he nervously glances around his lab. Even though he knows he’s alone, he can’t help but feel like someone will see him and know he’s a great big creeper.  
Which he totally isn’t.  
He didn’t even mean to that on Steve’s computer, he really hadn’t.   
But Steve had asked him to look at his laptop and figure out what was wrong with it (hint: the software is now programmed to automatically update) and he had decided to look up Steve’s history to see if there was anything he could make fun of him for.  
And to make sure he wasn’t taking Clint’s advice on websites seriously.  
So it really hadn’t been his fault that he happened to stumble upon this.  
But his mind is mind is racing at the thought that Steve is gay. And his pants might be getting tighter at that thought.  
Before he can stop himself, he reopens Steve’s browser history, his curiosity outweighing his guilt.  
And Oh. My. Gosh.  
Steve really needs better recommendations for porn sites, the mediocre drivel that’s posted on these sites is barely worth viewing, seriously he-  
“Tony, did you finish figuring out what was wrong with my computer? Sam was asking if he could see one of the training videos-“ Steve abruptly cuts off as he walks near Tony’s desk and sees whats open on the screen.  
“I- Uh- I’d fixed your thing and just happened- this came up- and-“ He rambles desperately.  
“You looked through my history?” Steve says completely monotoned, his eyes fixated on the computer screen.  
“Yeah- Sort of- but yeah- I couldn’t help it-“  
“You couldn’t help it.” Steve repeats, keeping his voice completely level even as the blush crawls up his face. “You couldn’t help but look at my personal computer history and found out the one aspect of my life I wanted to keep secret? The one thing that I’ve struggled with for years and have hated about myself sometimes? The one thing that I’m obviously not comfortable with or else why would I have turned to google for help? The one thing I’m only now finally becoming okay with? Is that what you couldn’t help? Thanks Tony. Thanks a lot.” Even as he turns to leave, Tony can see the pain and hurt written all over his face.  
“No- that’s not what I- Steve I swear I-“  
“I don’t want to hear it Tony.”  
“You need to visit better porn sites.” He yells, his voice echoing in the metal lab.  
Steve stops at this, and turns around to face him, “What? That’s what you’re focusing on?”  
“Those are just some awful sites Steve, mediocre at best.” He shrugs as he takes a deep breath. “But I can recommend some. You know. If you want.”  
Steve’s face stays furrowed in confusion, until it slowly relaxes with comprehension. “Oh.”  
“Yeah. Cause I’ve been to most of them, probably all of them, so I’m kind of like a conessur.” He takes a breath before continuing. “I know this doesn’t make up for me snooping, which I’ll admit was totally uncool, even though I didn’t mean for this to happen, but at least now you know you’re not alone.”  
“Because you’re…”  
“Yeah, I am… Gay.” He says, the word still feeling unnatural as he says it. For years he’d made sure to keep it hidden, something he didn’t know he had in common with Steve. And he never would have guessed how nice it would feel to know someone else who he could relate to about that.  
“So yeah, if you have any questions or anything, I’m probably easier than google. Or at the very least smarter.” He says with a smirk.  
Steve chews his lip and keeps his eyes on the floor as he starts, “I do have one question.”  
“Shoot.” He says, feeling his stomach twist.  
“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Steve asks nervously as he looks up at him.  
Tony feels himself blush for what might be the first time in 20 years. “Uh, us? On a date?”  
Steve immediately withdrawals again, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed-“  
“No, no, that would be great. I would like that. A lot. A date. With you.” He says as he steps closer to Steve.  
“Good.”  
“Good.” He says, leaning in closer to Steve, so close their lips are barely an inch apart.  
“Tony?”  
“Yeah?”  
Suddenly Steve turns and walks away, “You could at least buy me dinner first, I’m not that kind of guy.”  
Son of a-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
